


Midnight Madness

by luckypixi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkeness, Gen, Humour, flying under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypixi/pseuds/luckypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas were sent to the library. Where do you think they ended up? Sam finds an extremely drunk Dean and Cas and struggles to get them back to their motel. Hilarity ensues with several mishaps. Contains a very funny drunk Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this came to me in a dream and I just had to write it! It made me laugh to write, so I hope it puts a smile on your faces too!
> 
> No slash, I'm afraid, just a very drunk Dean and Cas. And a poor Sam!

Sam trudged down the semi lit pavement, occasionally stumbling as his grip slipped. 'Will you two just stand up straight?' he exclaimed desperately.

He had sent his brother and his angel off to the local library to do some research on the poltergeist they were hunting. In hindsight, Sam realised, it wasn't one of his better plans; after searching the entire town for near on five hours, he had finally located Dean and Castiel: In a bar, a very drunk Dean teaching an equally smashed Cas how to hustle pool.

After paying off an extremely angry group of bikers, (which wasn't very easy with Dean laughing hysterically behind him) Sam had grabbed the pair and legged it, shooting apologetic looks at the other patrons.

Which now brought him to this moment.

'Sam...Cas is really good at pool! He just hits em' and they go in!' slurred Dean. He turned to the angel 'I bet you used some of your mojo to bamboozle the balls into the hole, didn't you!' he wagged a knowing finger at Cas, who blinked at him, his cheeks tinged pink with alcohol.

'I assure you, Dean Winchester I did nothing of the sort! And if you ever suggest such an atrocity again I shall smite you where you stand!' Castiel tried to look serious, his brow furrowed, but instead his face melted into a small, slightly lopsided smile.

He manoeuvred his arm out of Sam's grip and made to cross the road. Cars sped by, beeping as he teetered on the edge of the pavement.

Dean whistled 'That was close!' he hooted.

'Whoa, Cas wait up!' Sam caught up with the angel and pressed the button on the traffic lights. 'You can go when the little green man shows' he told the angel.

Castiel looked at him as if he had just suggested his should go throw himself down a hell pit.

'I am an Angel of the Lord. I shouldn't have to wait! Especially not for little green men!' he announced. With that he gave a small hiccup and marched across the road. Thankfully, there were no cars coming at that moment.

Sam let out a relived breath he hadn't realised he was holding, grabbed Dean and followed Cas across the road. Dean looked excited and regarded Cas with awe.

'Wow Cas, you full on matrixed those cars!' he hooted, pretending to bow forwards as an imaginary car came at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and took their arms again.

'And besides' Castiel turned on the younger Winchester, a petulant child-like look on his face. 'Who would, in their right minds, go out at night? It's dark!' he giggled, putting his hands on his hips and giving a slight pout. 'How would they see where they're going?'

While Sam gave up altogether, Dean put his finger on his chin, pondering Castiel's question. 'The cars...' he trailed off while he tried to cough, 'Can see in the dark.' He finished, a eureka look plastered on his face.

Cas regarded him with confusion. 'So...' he started, suddenly remembering a lesson Dean had taught him ,in one of his more childish moments. 'Cars eat carrots? To be able to see in the dark?' he looked up at Dean for clarification.

Dean let out a loud laugh. 'Yes! Yes' he shouted, in drunken excitement. 'Cas, you know why?' he asked.

Castiel shrugged, genuinely enthralled in the conversation.

'Because...' Dean leaned in, grabbing the angel's shoulder and speaking in a hushed voice.

Sam, interested with his brother's stupidity, leaned forwards too.

'Cars are. Giant... robotic... rabbits! He said in all seriousness.

Castiel's eyes widened. 'No!' he breathed. 'They're not.' He looked over at Sam. 'Are they?'

'No' Sam assured him, noting with relief they had nearly reached their motel, pulling them along again.

'Aw Sammy! You ruined it!' whined Dean, swatting him on the arm. 'Why'd you go do that?'

'Because he's confused enough without you telling him that he could get hit by a giant speeding rabbit!' cried Sam, throwing his hands into the air.

Big mistake.

As soon as he let go of the angels' arm, he started to rise into the air, as though he was attached to an invisible, giant helium balloon.

'Cas!' he shouted, as Castiel hovered about 9 feet off the ground. 'Come down now!'

'No!' cried Cas, giggling as Sam jumped up and down, trying to catch his legs. After five minutes of unsuccessful Cas-Catching, Sam finally grabbed his ankle, pulling him back down to earth.

The angel bumped down with a huff, eyes slightly unfocused with the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

'Dean was right' he told Sam. 'You do ruin everything!' he folded his arms like a small child.

'Dude, you cant just go flying around! What if someone sees you?' explained Sam.

Castiel shrugged again. 'Let them see!' he exclaimed. He then promptly kicked off from the ground again. Sam, who had his arm in a death grip, was wrenched rather unceremoniously off the ground.

'Cas stop!' he shouted.

The angel looked down at him.

'Oh look Sam! Your flying!' he laughed, going forward a couple of feet, Sam dangling underneath him, trying desperately to pull him back down, all the while looking around to see if anyone was watching.

Dean ran after them, craning his neck as he looked up. 'Cas put him down!' he called. 'Sammy's scared of heights!'

'Am not!' cried Sam, indignantly

'Are too!'

Am not!'

'Are too!'

Cas suddenly dropped Sam, his feet hitting the pavement with a thump.

'Thank you!' he cried, watching as Cas gracefully hit the ground himself.

'I believe we have arrived.' Announced the angel, pointing to their motel.

'Finally' muttered Sam, fitting their key into the lock and pushing the door open. 'In.' He pointed into the room, watching as the other two marched sullenly inside. 'Bed' he said again when he closed the door behind them.

'Aw, Sammy!' moaned Dean, but sank onto his bed anyway. Castiel had perched on the end of his bed.

'This reminds me of the time I fought off five unicorns at once' he told them, staring off into the distance.

'Ok, really time for bed now!' muttered Sam, shoving him onto his back and covering him with the blanket.

Standing back, he looked as brother and his angel slowly fell asleep, occasionally muttering drunkenly to themselves.

He knew one thing for certain;

Tomorrow morning, they were both gonna have the mother of all hangovers.


End file.
